My Loveless Short Stories!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Every Chapter is it's own unique story with a discription at the begining of each. So, if you don't want to read in order you don't have to. Some chapters are dirtier than others but it's all rated M to be safe. Enjoy... I don't own Loveless.
1. Ritsuka's naïve innocence!

**I do not own Loveless or its characters. This is purely fan made.**

**Ritsuka's innocence and naïve nature shines through when he tires to be mature and make the best birthday possible for Soubi.**

* * *

Ritsuka had planned everything. He had Soubi freeze his mother in time, so he could spend the weekend at Soubi's house. The two of them were celebrating Soubi's birthday two weeks beforehand so as Kio, and the others would not interrupt a party meant for just the two of them. Ritsuka got up early the morning of Soubi's beforehand-birthday and made a cake. He decorated the house in a festive manner, and by the time Soubi woke up everything was ready for his party.

He came out of the bed room, and entered the kitchen. Ritsuka had just finished the frosting on Soubi's cake, and had cake mix and batter all over himself.

"Good morning Soubi," he said smiling.

"Good morning Ritsuka. I told you, you didn't have to make me a cake."

"I know, but…I wanted to."

Soubi smiled and walked up to Ritsuka kissing his cheek softly stealing a bit of the frosting that resided there in the process. "Thank you," he said softly. Ritsuka's face flushed and he immediately turned away.

Ritsuka even decided to cook breakfast, which turned out to be a disaster, when Soubi and he had forgotten about the pancakes on the stove after Soubi innocently led him away to the couch for an innocent make out session. It had been his birthday present to himself, but wished he hadn't when he saw the look on Ritsuka's face as the sight of the burnt pancakes. Soubi had eaten them anyway, just to get that look off his beautiful Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka spent the day taking Soubi to the nearest museum and the two of them had their own private tour as Soubi explained each work of art and sculpture to Ritsuka. Afterwards they got some ice-cream, and rented a movie which they watched as soon as they arrived back at the house.

Then it was time for birthday cake, and Ritsuka put one candle in the middle. He had forgotten to buy some when he got the cake batter and frosting, so they had to use the only one left in the cupboard.

"I'm sorry Soubi," Ritsuka said after realizing this.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, I don't need more than one candle."

"Well…okay. Make a wish then."

Soubi closed his eyes, and blew. The flame on the candle went out.

"What did you wish for?" Ritsuka asked.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't come true."

"Fine," Risuka said. They each ate a piece of cake, and it seemed like the end to a wonderful day. Ritsuka who had been sleeping in the bed, while Soubi slept on the couch, had taken his hand before bed.

"Soubi, sleep in here with me tonight," he said.

"What?"

"I have a present for you; it's your birthday after all!"

"Well, not technically," he said. They were celebrating early after all.

"Soubi please, come in here. I…I want to give you a blow job!"

Soubi smiled softly. "Ritsuka, you don't have to—"

"I know I don't! But I…I want to," he said shyly.

"If that is what Ritsuka wants," he answered.

Ritsuka led Soubi into his bedroom, and Soubi took off his pants lying down on the bed. He didn't expect too much from a twelve year old, but then again he had not expected what Ritsuka did.

He sat up immediately after Ritsuka started. "Ritsuka what are you doing?!"

Ritsuka looked up, a slight smile on his face. His expression had a look as if to say, _what do you think I'm doing_?

Soubi suddenly began to laugh harder than he ever had in his life. Ritsuka was taken aback, and felt a little upset. Soubi stopped when he saw Ritsuka's expression, which was have between a grimace and a pout. Unable to stop smiling he got up and put his cloths back on. "Let's go to bed Ritsuka."

"But I thought—"

Soubi pulled back the covers and laid down, nodding for Ritsuka to come closer. He crawled under the covers and laid down staring up at Soubi looking slightly confused. Soubi softly rubbed his cat ears until his little neko fell asleep.

How innocent Ritsuka was, he was partly glad this had happened. After all, he had wished that Ritsuka would retain his innocence for as long as possible. He guessed, he had gotten his wish. Soubi laid back putting his arm around Ritsuka. Perhaps tomorrow he would set Ritsuka down and explain to him, that when giving a blow job…

…you don't actually blow.

* * *

**All done! Let me know if my first one shot was good or not.**

**This was inspired by Deshera's story "My beloved Loveless."**

**That story made me laugh. :D**


	2. Leather Bonds!

****

I do not own Loveless or its characters. This is purely fan made.

**Seimei returned when Soubi and Ritsuka had finally begun to love and trust each other. Ritsuka still has his ears and things go too far when Seimei orders Soubi to do the unthinkable!**

* * *

Ritsuka did not know what his brother had planned. He bound in Seimei's room with leather and chains. A particularly tight leather collar was around his neck, making it difficult to breathe. Seimei had told him to put on his old school uniform from his old school before he had chained him. Ritsuka had been surprised to find it still fit! He sure hadn't grown much since he was there.

Before he knew it the door to Seimei's room had opened. Ritsuka looked up, as Soubi and his brother entered. Seimei had not allowed Ritsuka to see or talk to Soubi since he returned.

"…Soubi…" he said. Unable to believe that his angel was in front of him.

"I have a treat for you Ritsuka. Soubi's here to take your ears!" Seimei said grinning a grin only Satan could.

"What?" Soubi and Ritsuka said together.

"You two love eachother so much this shouldn't be a problem for you," he said.

"Seimei, I…I don't want to lose my ears at my age!" Ritsuka said.

"I don't give a damn. You two went off and fell in love, and Soubi knew better than that. So now Soubi, you get what you want! Ritsuka's all chained up! Fuck him!"

Soubi's head was bent low so his bangs hid his eyes. "Seimei, please don't make me—"

"Now Soubi!"

Soubi took off his coat, and glasses placing them on Seimei's dresser. He went towards Ritsuka grabbing the chain leading to his neck and pulling him closer to him, and he kissed him.

This didn't feel like it was supposed to, there was no desire, love, or passion in his kiss. It was the kiss of someone being forced to do this, and it even felt somewhat…cold.

Ritsuka pulled away, he had to get Soubi to stop, to show him that he didn't have to do what Seimei commanded him. Despite what he thought.

"Soubi please! Listen to me, just stop! I can't lose my ears now, I just can't Soubi please!"

Soubi still was not listening, he pushed Ritsuka onto the floor ripping open his shirt, breaking some of the buttons in the process. "Soubi!"

Seimei was laughing slightly. "He's not going to listen to you brother. I am his owner. He only does what I command him!"

Ritsuka was trying to push Soubi off, but the chains only allowed him to push Soubi only a few inches away. He knew he had to stop this soon, not just for his sake, but this would tear Soubi apart if he had to go through with raping him. Ritsuka was fearful of seeing Soubi like that.

Soubi was softly kissing his neck, while pinning Ritsuka to the floor. There was only one hope now! He had to convince Seimei to tell Soubi to stop. Only way!

"Seimei, make him stop please! He—"

"Shut up!" Seimei said sounding livid.

"You…uh…please!" he begged. He couldn't stand Soubi's passionless kisses, it was too much to sense the man who was so full of love for him to feel as though he were kissing a stranger.

Seimei laughed. "Hurry it along Soubi!"

Soubi froze gritting his teeth slightly, and his hands which were holding down Ritsuka's arms grasped him tightly. Ritsuka wasn't going to be surprised if he had bruises there now. Soubi began touching his chest, and Ritsuka gasped.

"Seimei," Ritsuka said. "I thought…uh…I thought you loved me!"

For the first time since Seimei had entered the room his expression softened slightly. "I do love you Ritsuka."

"Then…wh…why aren't you the one doing this?" he gasped.

Soubi froze at that, and Ritsuka hated to do it, but Soubi would be absolutely torn if he were the one who raped Ritsuka. He could see Soubi go through that!

"You know, you're right," Seimei said. "Soubi get off him!"

Soubi stood up, staring down at Ritsuka gasping and choking from the leather collar around his neck. He saw the bruises that he had made, and he felt awful. _Ritsuka, forgive me!_ Soubi thought silently.

Seimei told Soubi to stand against the wall, and he was forced to obey. Seimei got down on his knees, and began working over the same spots Soubi had just finished with. Ritsuka was trying to look anywhere but at Soubi's distraught face.

"Seimei," he gasped. "Tell me, why…why did you fake your death!?" Ritsuka really didn't care to know at the moment. He just was trying to keep his mind off what his brother was doing, and where his hands were touching.

"I love you Ritsuka, you should never love anyone besides me!" he said. Seimei began undoing Ritsuka's belt. "And when I found out your fighter had emerged I had to take him for my own, writing my own name into him to make sure he would obey me entirely. Then my fighter turned up, and he needed training as well. So I left Soubi with you, hoping he would protect you, keep you safe, even love you to an extent, but you," he said placing his hand on Ritsuka's chin forcing him to look into Seimei's cold eyes. "You fell in love with him, and as soon as I found out I returned."

Seimei felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and he was thrown across the room. Soubi knelt down trying to have Ritsuka's torn cloths cover as much of him as possible, and the he proceeded to take off the collar that had been choking him.

"What are you doing!?"

"You screwed up," Soubi said.

"What?"

"You said I was Ritsuka's fighter," Soubi said. "If Ritsuka is my rightful fighter, then I must obey him."

"That…that's not what I said!"

**Rewinds tape: "I love you Ritsuka, you should never love anyone besides me!" he said. Seimei began undoing Ritsuka's belt. "And when I found out your fighter had emerged I had to take him for my own, writing my own name into him to make sure he would obey me entirely."**

**Me: Soubi got you there Seimei! *giggles* Anyway, back to the story.**

"It is," he said turning to Ritsuka. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Ritsuka answered.

Seimei, smiled. "Fine, so now you know. I can't help that. I guess I'll have to deal with you later Soubi," Seimei said walking to the balcony and opening the door letting in an unnatural amount of wind. When they opened their eyes Seimei was gone.

Soubi did not seem concerned that Seimei had gotten away, his mind was completely on Ritsuka. He undid the rest of his bonds. "Ritsuka…I'm sorry," Soubi said.

"Don't apologize," Ritsuka said holding his wrist, and gasped when Soubi pulled him into a tight hug.

"I am sorry this happened."

"Nothing happened Soubi!" he said smiling, and Soubi pulled Ritsuka into a…passionate kiss.

"I love you Ritsuka."

"I love you too Soubi," Ritsuka said smiling.

* * *

**All done! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Soubi's Best Friend!

**I do not own Loveless or its characters. This is purely fan made.**

**It's Ritsuka's birthday, but Kio's getting the present.**

**

* * *

**

"Won't this be cute!?" Kio asked holding up the banner which had the words. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITSUKA!

"Yeah," Soubi said shrugging. "But Ritsuka said he didn't want a party."

"When people say that their just trying to sound nice. That translated into what he actually meant, is Please throw me a party!" Kio said.

Soubi lit his cigarette.

"Besides," Kio said. "This is your lover we're talking about right? How could you not want to throw him a party?"

"You're not mad anymore, that I love Ritsuka instead of you?" Soubi asked.

Kio froze…

"If…if I had to lose you to anyone…I'm glad it is Ritsuka," Kio said. "I don't think I could stand losing you to anyone else."

This was obviously a very hard topic for Kio, so Soubi decided to change the subject.

Soubi stared at his friend. "I don't have a present for him yet."

"HELLO! You're present is this party!" Kio said happily. Seemingly glad that the party was over. "Though, you could give him a little action later on after the guests have left. A nice long kiss would do."

Soubi walked over to him. "You mean, a kiss like this?"

He shoved Kio around pushing him up against the wall, he slammed his lips to Kio's kissing him. Kio's eyes shot open, and Soubi pulled away. Kio looked stunned.

"What was that for?" Kio asked.

"That was for you, because you've always been a very good friend to me."

"You know Soubi! Where I'm from good friends always sleep together!" Kio said hopefully.

"To bad I'm not from where you're from huh?"

Kio's face fell… O.O

* * *

**Just a cute little scene for Soubi and Kio. XD**


	4. Fake A Fetish!

**I do not own Loveless or its characters. This is purely fan made.**

**Soubi wants to find Ritsuka's fetish.**

**

* * *

**

Soubi wasn't certain where he remembered reading it. But he had heard that all fetishes could be classified into two categories, "spiritual love," and "plastic love." Spiritual love were fetishes for things you could not physically see. Such as having a fetish of being with someone rich. While you could see their money, and such, you can't actually see the fact that they're rich, but it's what attracts you to them. Plastic love were fetishes for things you could physically touch or feel such as body parts, or items.

This random thought crossed his mind one day, and it got him wondering. Did Ritsuka have a fetish? He would enjoy aiding it, whatever _it _was. When Ritsuka came to his apartment that night, he decided come hell or high water, he would find out one way or another.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said when he came into his apartment and dropped his school bag into a nearby chair. "Do you have a fetish?"

Ritsuka stared at him for a second. "That's my cue to leave," he said.

Soubi was too quick, and he was blocking Ritsuka's only way out a second later.

"I just want to know Ritsuka, tell me."

"I don't have one," Ritsuka snapped.

"I don't believe that," he said. "And you don't either."

"I don't have one," Ritsuka said again.

"Alright, if you want to play like that, I'll just have to make you tell me," Soubi said grabbing him and pulling him close so he could kiss him. Ritsuka pulled back.

"Soubi stop!"

"When you tell me what your fetish is, I'll be more than happy to stop," Soubi said walking Ritsuka over to the sofa, and immediately turned around started kissing him.

"No! You're going to stop because I order you to!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Not this time," he lied. Truth be told, Soubi would never go farther than Ritsuka would permit, but he was hoping Ritsuka would spill the beans before he had to stop himself.

"Get off me!" Ritsuka complained and then got really pissed when Soubi tried unbuttoning his shirt.

"Okay, okay…I'll tell you!" Ritsuka said.

That was easier than Soubi had thought.

"I…I like…shoes."

"…" Soubi stared at him a second. "You like shoes?"

"And when people touch my feet," he added.

"Well, that's interesting," Kio said. Ritsuka turned around blushing like mad! Kio was here!

"Kio how many times do I have to tell you to knock?" Soubi asked.

Kio walked over to the wall, and tapped it three times.

"Cute," Soubi said rolling his eyes before he turned back to Ritsuka.

"Whatever makes my Ritsuka happy, makes me happy too," Soubi said. "I have to go, I'll be back shortly. Kio can you watch Ritsuka?"

"Sure," Kio called from the kitchen.

"I'm not a child Soubi! I don't need a babysitter!" Rituska snapped, but Soubi had already closed the door by his last word.

"Geeze," Ritsuka said grabbing a magazine he laid down and started reading it. The next thing he knew, there were a pair of stinky old shoes floating above his head. "Ah!"

Ritsuka jumped to the other side of the sofa. Kio was holding the shoes by their shoelaces. "Shoe fetish huh?" he said. "I never knew Ritsuka."

"Shut up, I don't have a shoe fetish!"

"But you just told Soubi…" Kio stared at him. "Good lord, you faked a fetish! Sou-chan will be oh so disappointed when he finds out."

"He don't have to find out if you keep your mouth shut," Ritsuka said.

"Oh Ritsuka, of all the fetishes to fake? Why a shoe fetish?"

"Because now when Soubi comes over rather than wanting to make out with me, he'll give me a foot rub instead. That way, Soubi thinks he's pleasing me, and I get a free foot rub," Ritsuka said.

"Well, I'm going to start cooking," Kio said. "Sou-chan's better, but I'm still pretty good."

Ritsuka returned to his magazine, and Kio went off into the kitchen. He was beginning to wonder where Soubi went. A half hour had passed, and he still wasn't back.

The truth was, Ritsuka did have a fetish. A bondage fetish. Though that wasn't the kind of knowledge he would entrust to Soubi. Oh no, who knows what Soubi would do to him if he found that out.

Perhaps…one day…he would tell him, and Soubi would handle it maturely.

Soubi walked in then. "Ritsuka I have a present for you," Soubi said. He started setting out all the things he had bought, and he pulled out no less than forty pairs of shoes.

_Forget that!_ He would take it to his grave…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I thought of it last night, and was like…that would be so cute! So I wrote it. XD**


	5. Deleted Scene from my story, Mind Games

**I do not own Loveless or its characters. This is purely fan made.**

**DELETED SCENES from my "Mind Games," story. I wrote this to go in the upcoming Chapter 2, but decided it just wouldn't work out for the actual story. Hope you all enjoy it anyway…**

**Basically, Ritsuka gets drunk so Soubi thinks he will have a little fun…only things don't go as he planned…**

**

* * *

**

Ritsuka got home after completing everything he was required to go to. He had made it to his classes, but had gotten scolded by his boss for being late.

When he arrived at his apartment he noticed Soubi waiting for him, he was sitting in the hallway looking entirely out of place.

"How long have you been here?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not long. May I come in?"

Ritsuka shrugged opening the door. Soubi headed inside watching Ritsuka throw his keys on the table. "Want anything to drink? Beer? Or are you driving soon?"

"I'm good thank you," he answered, and as an afterthought he added, "I wanted to let you know I traded in the motorcycle for a car."

"Oh…I hope you didn't do that just because of me…" Ritsuka said grabbing a bottle of liquor and opening it.

"No…well yes."

"Tsk," Ritsuka sighed pouring himself a shot.

"Are you upset with me?" Soubi asked.

"It's just been a long day," Ritsuka answered adding some pop to his liquor before he sat down on his sofa. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"No thank you."

"…" Ritsuka turned on the TV. "Do you want to do anything?"

"Actually, yes."

He flipped the TV off immediately. "What?"

Soubi walked up behind him. "You."

"I thought you were being serious," Ritsuka snapped turning the TV on once again.

"I am," Soubi answered walking around the sofa so he could sit beside him. "Ritsuka...you said we're not going to fight anymore…right?"

"Don't go back on it Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped immediately, his mind predicting the outcome of the conversation. "You promised me!"

"I know… I know…"

"Then…what were you asking?"

"Never mind."

"What?" Ritsuka snapped. Just as short tempered as he had always been.

"Nothing," Soubi said grabbing Ritsuka's drink and handing it to him. "Drink up, get buzzed, but don't go anywhere."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka said turning to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to make sure you were…you know. Sticking with that promise…"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then…we're done. I'm heading back home before it gets too late. I have a paper to finish for class. You sure you're going to be ok here alone?"

"What kind of trouble can I possibly get into?" Ritsuka asked before taking another sip of his drink, his face already starting to show signs of being a little tipsy. Ritsuka had always been one to get drunk easily…though he was only fifteen. He wasn't supposed to drink.

"Just make sure if you're going to drink you don't leave okay. We don't need a drunk Ritsuka wandering the streets."

"I'm not," Ritsuka said before downing the rest of his drink. "But…I wish you would stay."

"My paper…" Soubi pointed out.

"Fine…just go. I'm going to play video games."

"Don't you have any tests coming up?" Soubi asked smiling slightly at Ritsuka who had sunk into the sofa after grabbing the game controller.

"No."

"What about your English test tomorrow?" Soubi asked leaning over the sofa looking down from above him.

"English sucks…" Ritsuka said getting up he poured himself another glass.

"Oh?" Soubi answered. "You won't do to well if you have a hangover Ritsuka…"

Ritsuka shrugged. "I speak English already," he said in English.

"Not for too much longer if you keep drinking," Soubi said. Staying was becoming more and more enticing. Hammered Ritsuka was a very fun Ritsuka indeed…

Drunk Ritsuka had a mouth on him that sober Ritsuka just didn't have… And drunk Ritsuka wasn't as shy as sober Ritsuka, and drunk Ritsuka was hilarious. Soubi recalled one incident where drunk Ritsuka put his shoes on wrong and then glared at Soubi like it was his fault.

Yes, drunk Ritsuka was different, and Soubi didn't get to play with drunk Ritsuka that often.

He took his coat off hanging it up, and he walked around the sofa and sat beside him.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

Ritsuka shrugged. It was some kind of a race car game.

After about an hour or two of playing and quite a few glasses later, Ritsuka couldn't keep his car on the road, and kept crashing into things.

"Fucking game!" Ritsuka snapped throwing the clicker to the ground and preparing to aim a kick at it, only to have Soubi pulled him away from it and onto his lap.

"You'll be upset if it gets broken…"

"I don't give a damn. It's a stupid game."

"Is it?" Soubi asked leaning in to kiss Ritsuka's neck.

"Soubi," Ritsuka sighed exasperatedly. "Don't do that…"

Soubi grinned. But…he didn't get to play with drunk Ritsuka hardly at all…he couldn't really pass up this chance? He wouldn't go far…but…just…a little farther than normal…

It was a game…a one sided game normal Ritsuka was excluded from. Though, since Ritsuka wasn't a part of this game…Soubi was the only one that could win…right?

"Come here Ritsuka," Soubi said pulling him up so Ritsuka was straddling his hips, and Ritsuka's neck was in perfect reach of his lips. Soubi wrapped one arm around his waist and placed his other hand on the back of Ritsuka's neck forcing him to be close.

"Soubi…ngh…" Ritsuka groaned. His fingers balled into fists on Soubi's chest as his many attempts to pull away were thwarted by Soubi's hands. "Wait…Sou…ugh…"

Ritsuka felt lost in his haze, yet somehow clearly noticing the sensation on the side of his neck. It was a wonderful feeling…but scary at the same time…he kept forgetting what was causing it, and just who was there…So…so…someone…

"Don't," Ritsuka whined softly finally breaking free from the sensations that had been assaulting his neck only to find some new happening. Someone was touching his ears! _Damn it_! Inner Ritsuka thought. _Just leave me alone_. _I'm tired_.

Soubi loved how soft Ritsuka's ears were, and he knew just how sensitive they were for young nekos…

Ritsuka's face was flushed from the sensation of his ears and Soubi's lips which had wandered up attacking his own…soon his tongue slipped inside.

_What is this_? Ritsuka thought, his body naturally picking up the motion of the kiss and mimicking it. _What am I doing_! _Stop it_!

As though Ritsuka has somehow gotten through to his brain, he pulled back. "Stop it," Ritsuka said softly, attempting to climb off the sofa only to have…someone pick him up. Ritsuka's eyes wandered around. Everything looked hazy…was this his apartment? Was it? He couldn't remember._ Who is this_?

"Put me down," Ritsuka said not liking how being carried made him feel vertigo.

Soubi did placing his Ritsuka on the bed. God, Ritsuka was so beautiful with is face flushed like that. His warm skin…soft…little…

Soubi leaned down kissing him once more, and Ritsuka squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't want this to continue. He felt sick…and these random doses of sensation were not helping…

"Shhh," Soubi whispered before Ritsuka could protest to Soubi's unbuttoning his shirt. "You're okay…"

"No," Ritsuka pleaded through his haze. "Don't…don't…stop…"

Ritsuka turned over onto his stomach after Soubi had succeeded in unbuttoning every button. Soubi reached up attempting to pull the shirt off the rest of the way.

"No!" Ritsuka said pulling his arms close so Soubi couldn't pull his shirt any further than off his shoulders. "Cold."

"You won't be soon Ritsuka…just let me…" Soubi climbed onto the bed pinning Ritsuka's arms next to his shoulders before leaning down and kissing the back of his neck making Ritsuka squirm slightly from the contact, and attempt to pull away.

"Don't…please…ngh…"

_How cute_, Soubi thought. He wasn't going to go much farther as Ritsuka was getting even more agitated at this point.

_Why won't my arms move_? Ritsuka thought slightly panicking. He was on his stomach, his wrists pinned beside his shoulders. He tried to move them again…and again they wouldn't move. _What's going on_?

He felt small sensations erupting along the back of his neck and across his shoulders. _Stop_! Ritsuka thought. _Who is doing this_? _Just stop…my arms won't move_…

Ritsuka groaned and buried his face into his pillow. Soubi leaned down blowing softly into Ritsuka's ear earning himself a small gasp. As Ritsuka turned that ear towards the pillow and immediately tried to pull away. Ritsuka groaned even louder…more annoyed than before.

Soubi smiled before leaning up, and softly biting Ritsuka's feline ear.

"Ugh ah!" Ritsuka gasped trying all the more to pull away. His feet were digging into the bed sheet in frustration. "Stop…leave me…"

Soubi leaned down kissing the back of Ritsuka's neck once more. "Stop," Ritsuka whispered incoherently in a pleading tone.

Soubi smiled. Ritsuka…he couldn't have been more beautiful if he had planned it. It was almost time to stop, and let his drunk Ritsuka rest…only he wanted to try one last thing…

Ritsuka was frustrated. Nothing going on made sense! His arms wouldn't move…his body was erupting in short bursts of pleasure, and there was a voice. A voice somewhere…he didn't…he didn't recognize it…but…not knowing what's going on around you is a scary feeling... Had Ritsuka been coherent enough to remember what cause this he would probably swear he would never drink again...

He wished Soubi was here. Soubi would stop this.

Though Soubi was not stopping this even though he was planning to soon, but even before he got to try his one last thing. He looked up noticing that Ritsuka's fists were clenched, holding tightly to the bed sheet. His face was buried in his pillow…his body was shaking…

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said finally releasing his hands and turning him over. There were tears pouring down Ritsuka's face…

_Shit_, Soubi thought. "I'm sorry…" he said.

Ritsuka was only vaguely aware of Soubi's presence by this point…and the "I'm sorry," he heard did not register with him.

Come the next day Ritsuka had a horrible hangover that Soubi had stayed up to help him get over. Though he didn't remember anything that had happened the night before…it was probably for the best…

Soubi sighed, even when Ritsuka's not playing he still wins…

* * *

**SCORE CARD**

SOUBI: 0

RITSUKA: 2

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this scene from my story "Mind Games," that just didn't make the cut…**


End file.
